


Karma At The Concert

by Quibblet



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: 1980s Era, Antagonism, Arrogance, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Karma after bad deed, School Concert, incidental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibblet/pseuds/Quibblet
Summary: The Chipettes are looking forward to a concert audition, until a few mishaps happen along the way - one being the microphones and speakers are missing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Karma At The Concert

  


  


_May, 1987_

  


The delicious aroma of baked brownies filled the kitchen of the Miller house. Eleanor smiled as she removed the heated tray from the oven, and placed it on the countertop. Immediately, Brittany came rushing in with a beauty mask on.

"Oooohh! Oooh! My faaa-vorite!" the leader Chipette marveled, her mouth watering at the sight of brownies.

"Yeah, I thought this would be a real treat for us and Miss Miller when she gets out of the shower," Eleanor added.

"Aaah, where would I be without THE town's best baker to serve me?" Brittany asked smugly.

Eleanor blushed, feeling flattered, but then realized her sister was being the usual kiss-up again. Brittany was implying that she was her slave, but she was family for crying out loud!

"Well, we'll have to wait ten minutes for them to cool off," Eleanor insisted.

"Okay, let's see what's on TV!" both exited the kitchen and wandered into the living room where their nerdy sister, Jeanette, was plopped on a large beanbag.

"Hey Jeanie, Miami Vice is on," Brittany said, grabbing the remote.

"But I'm watching an interesting show," the taller Chipette protested.

"What's it called?"

"Amerika."

"Amerika?"

Jeanette nodded. "Yes. It's a show about the Soviet Union taking over America."

Her sisters had blank stares, while she just shrugged.

"And that's suppose to be _interesting?"_ Brittany demanded.

"But it really is quite...uh, dramatic? Action-packed?" Jeanette replied weakly.

Brittany snorted. "Jeanette, I have no interest in watching what you call hypotical shows!"

"That's _hypothetical."_

"Hypo-the-whatever!"

Eleanor took a seat next to Jeanette on the beanbag. "Jeanie, don't you think this show is, well...kinda depressing?"

"I...I suppose it is. But it's just make believe, so it's not like it will happen!"

Eleanor sighed. Well, she would rather see a cooking show than Amerika or Miami Vice, but she wasn't about to fight over which television program was preferred.

"Well, I'm going upstairs to take off this mask," Brittany announced. "If I come back here and that boring crud is still on, I'm changing it! Hmphh!"

With that, the haughty Chipette spun on her heel and started toward the stairs.

Eleanor leaned over to Jeanette. "You know, sometimes she can be just as overbearing as Alvin."

"I heard that!" Brittany yelled. "Just for that, no more playing with my Little Miss Make-Up!"

Eleanor and Jeanette sighed while Brittany stomped up the stairs.

. . .

The next morning...

Miss Miller happily hummed a tune while beating some eggs for their breakfast. Jeanette was setting the table, while Brittany and Eleanor were making the pancakes. It was another day of Sunday auditions for the latest spring concert at their school.

The Chipettes were looking forward to the competition. It was a golden opportunity to display their singing talents as well as help raise some money for the local orphanages. Each music artist who won their audition to play would also get the opportunity to go see Michael Jackson perform free at the Los Angeles Convention Center.

"Oh Miss Miller, I'm so glad you're coming with us for moral support," Jeanette beamed.

"Ah, not a problem, pumpkin," the plump old lady chirped.

"I sure hope we win!" Eleanor said, as she flipped over a pancake.

"What do you mean?" Britanny demanded. "Of course we'll win! We'll trample all over those sorry, amateur singers like THAT!"

Brittany was so excited that she flipped the half-cooked pancake too hard. It flew up and stuck on the kitchen ceiling.

All four looked up, eyes wide. Brittany sweatdropped. "Oh...oops."

. . .

After breakfast, Miss Miller and the Chipettes piled into her pink Cadillac Convertible. A few minutes later, they arrived at the elementary school. They stepped out the car and began walking towards the building's main entrance.

"Oooh, give a hand to the girls, who'll go after the diamond dolls! Diamond dooollls..." Brittany was loudly practicing one of their signature songs, with one hand outstretched in dramatic fashion.

 _Show off,_ Eleanor thought.

They headed straight to the Little Stage on the east side of the Auditorium. Most of the competing bands were scheduled to rehearse at an assigned theater. The Chipettes were going to practice for an hour before the real auditions began at 11 :00 A.M. But as soon as the Chipettes entered backstage, all the amplifier speakers and microphones were...missing?

"Hey, what happened to the equipment?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh no! I'll DIE without my microphone!" Brittany cried.

"You girls looking for the amps and mikes?" Louis, the janitor asked.

"Yes," Eleanor replied.

"Well, I saw the Chipmunks take them earlier," Louis explained. "Said something about Mr. Lombardo letting them use them in Little Stage II."

"Alvin?!" Brittany exclaimed. "WE were suppose to use them!"

"Yes, they were reserved for us," Eleanor agreed.

"Why those dirty thieves!" Brittany started marching down the steps. "I'm getting them back!"

"I'm sorry, but no one's allowed in Little Stage II right now," Louis said. "The doors are locked."

"Oh girls, you can just practice without them," Miss Miller called from her seat. "You sound just as lovely without that techno nonsense backing you up."

Eleanor and Jeanette groaned, while Brittany just folded her arms. "Hmphh!"

  


. . .

  


"You girls were wonderful!" Miss Miller complimented, as they drove away from the school. "How's about I treat us to some Boogie Woogie burgers for lunch?"

"OK!" Eleanor and Jeanette squealed, while Brittany simply sat there and grumbled. It would have been more useful had they made good use of the microphones and amplifiers. Acapella didn't have quite the same effect of modulating their vocals throughout the theater.

Awhile later, all four arrived home. Ms. Miller had had bladder issues all day, even though she was taking cranberry supplements to help out. Maybe they were taking time to work.

"Oh darn, there goes my bladder again." With that, she rushed into the house.

Not farther away, at the Seville residence, the Chipmunks were also getting out of the car with Dave. He already had a head start going inside, while hauling a bag of groceries.

"Excuse moi," Brittany growled, walking past her sisters.

"Uh-oh..." the other Chipettes sighed.

"HEY!" Brittany yelled at the Chipmunks. "What's the big idea taking our amps and microphones?"

Startled, Simon and Theodore looked up from handling the other groceries. Alvin whirled around, the usual smirk on his face.

"So what if we did?" he sneered.

"You had no right! They were reserved for US to use for rehearsal!"

"Look, half our mikes and amps were shot," Alvin replied nonchalantly, though there was a touch of condescending ire to his voice. "How were WE - the most hottest, fantastic, incredibly talented band in all Cali - suppose to rehearse without the _right_ equipment?"

"But you still weren't suppose to take them," Eleanor stated.

"Hey, what's the harm in borrowing something for awhile?" Alvin replied, in a mock innocent shrug. "It's not like we stole them from anyone, hehe."

"You're a lousy liar!" Brittany yelled.

"Oh please. Spare me the banshee mouth, Brit."

"What?!" Brittany demanded. Then she suddenly remembered a derisive phrase from some movie she had seen. "Ohhh...bite me!"

Alvin smiled deviously, starting towards her. "Alright. How's about I start with your nose?"

"Alvin, no!" Theodore cried, as both he and Simon held their brother back.

"Yeah," Simon agreed, annoyed. "Let's get inside before Dave comes out and _grounds_ your arse."

"Yeah Brittany, it's not worth it," Jeanette pleaded. "Atleast we were able to audition and sing."

Taking another moment to glare daggers into Alvin, Brittany spun around and started walking back to their house. "Oohh! He's sooooo going to pay for this!"

As she crossed the lawn divider, she was too angry to notice the large, fat worms that had slithered out during the rain. As soon as she put her shoe on one--

*SQUISH*

Brittany slipped and landed in a puddle of mud. Seeing this, Alvin burst out laughing.

"Alvin!" Simon admonished.

Jeanette and Eleanor ran to their mud-covered sister. "Brittany, are you okay?"

"Ewwww! Worms!" she cried, as her sisters helped her up. She hopped out of the lawn and back onto the sidewalk, frantically brushing off any slimy creatures she could see. "Get off me, get off me! Eww!"

Simon and Theodore pulled Alvin away, while he was still laughing. "Hey Brittany, did your worm friends miss you that much? HAHAHA!"

"Move it, Alvin!" Simon snapped.

"Why that miserable sonofa-" Brittany began, but Eleanor quickly covered her sister's mouth, as Ms. Miller came waddling out of the house.

  


. . .

  


The next weekend had finally arrived, and the concert would be in full swing at 8:00 p.m on the school's premises. Unfortunately, the girls had been crowded out in favor for another band called The Loopies. Of course, Brittany blamed it on the lack of microphones and speakers.

The Chipettes were disappointed that they wouldn't be playing at the concert. They had tried hard - gave all their heart and soul in their singing - only to be met with painful rejection.

It didn't make things any better when they found out the Chipmunks had won their audition to play. Then again, the Chipmunks had been around longer in town, and were more popular.

Still, that didn't stop a few kids from inviting the girls to the show. Touched by the welcoming gesture, Jeanette and Eleanor decided to go and not act like a bunch of sore losers.

"Atleast we'll be supporting the cause by showing up," Eleanor said, as she was styling her hair.

Jeanette sat on a nearby pouffe. "You're right. It's too bad Brit doesn't want to come."

"Oh you know her," Eleanor said, annoyed. "She practically DIES each time she loses an audition. She hasn't even gone through her funeral phase yet!"

. . .

Over at the Seville residence, Dave was on the phone with the coordinator for the fundraising event.

"And so, Mr. Taylor, we'll have to cancel our performance tonight," he was explaining. "This cold Alvin's got has just completely taken his voice."

"It's alright, Mr. Seville," Mr. Taylor said, sounding a bit forlorn. "Such things happen sometimes. We'll just have the bands perform some extra songs."

"Alright," Dave said. "Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Don't worry about it. I hope Alvin gets better."

"Thanks, Mr. Taylor. Goodbye."

He then hung up. Simon and Theodore were listening from the living room, and sighed in disappointment. There went their opportunity to shine at this year's fundraiser jubilee. 

Both brothers also felt bad for having taken the vital music equipment from the Chipette's audition, even though the theater director had allowed them to. They had apologized to the girls at school, with the exception of Alvin - he still felt justified in their dubious action, since there was no other working equipment, and the scatter-brained Mr. Lombardo's word. 

Just now, the red-capped chipmunk had eavesdropped on Dave's conversation from the stairs.

"So, he thinks just because I lost my voice to a sore throat that I won't be able to perform?"

He wasn't about to let those free MJ tickets slip from his grubby hands...

  


. . .

  


It was twilight by the time Eleanor and Jeanette arrived at the school. In a few minutes, the concert would began. All the people gathered in the playground area, where the stage had been set up. Round tables covered a 150 foot radius, complete with comfy patio chairs and food vendors that were waiting to serve the guests.

"Hello Nadine!" Eleanor reached out and gave the shy, dark-haired girl a hug. Nadine was one of the children from the Starlight Orphanage.

"Hi Ms. Eleanor," she greeted, in a calm, soothing voice. It made her seem mysterious for a child, almost as if an ethereal, older soul was hiding in that little body.

"Oh, call me Ellie."

Nadine blushed, but then nodded. "I'm glad you guys came." Her face then saddened. "But I'm sorry you guys didn't win the audition."

"Oh Nadine," Eleanor replied. "It's alright. We tried, but sometimes you don't always win. We still came to support you guys."

"Yeah, we're all hoping this concert will benefit the local orphanages, and find you some loving parents," Jeanette added cheerfully.

Nadine smiled. "Thank you."

"Well, here's to a fun night for everyone!" Eleanor said, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Let's hope so," came a grouchy and familiar voice.

All three whirled around to see Brittany standing there, with two small grinning kids; each was holding one of her hands.

"Brit! I thought you weren't coming!" Jeanette exclaimed.

The peach-haired Chipette snorted. "Blame it on these two." She looked down at the still ridiculously grinning girl and boy, their eyes shut tight. "I had forgotten Ria here was going to lend me the new Whitney Houston tape. Her mother has it in her purse, so I'm waiting until she gets back from talking with one of the teachers."

"Oh."

Finally, Principal Yalmun ushered in the crowd's attention by announcing that the show was about to begin. The first opening act was a popular local band called Tone Zone. They performed most of their original songs, and a few from mainstream artists, like Bon Jovi and R.E.M. Of course, they only sung the clean version of the songs.

After their performance, everyone cheered and applauded.

"The Tone Zone's rendition of 'You Give Love A Bad Name' was really good!" Eleanor swooned.

Brittany scowled. "I still think the original is better."

"Well, I thought they were pretty good," Nadine said.

Jeanette had come back from the food vendors with her plate of food and Brittany's. She set it down in front of her sister. Brittany took one look and--

"EEEEEEEEKK!"

"What's the matter, Brit?" Eleanor asked, alarmed.

"Crab!" Brittany leaped up, and backed away. "I _hate_ crab!"

The others glanced down at what Jeanette had served her: there was a barbecued crab staring back at them. On one side was a scoop of potato salad, a bread roll and some grapes.

Brittany glared at her sister. "Jeanie, is this your idea of a bad joke?!"

Jeanette was confused. "But I thought the crab was really good, and that you--"

"No! I absolutely _loathe_ those horrid things! Take it away now!"

"Hey Brittany, if you don't want it, can I have it?" Ria's brother asked.

"How can you eat something _evil_ like that?"

The boy titled his head. "Evil?"

Eleanor sighed, and shook her head. Obviously, Brittany never liked crabs, but she didn't really develop a disgust for them until a year ago. Brittany had been trying to get into a snobby club that despised nerds. So she pretended that Jeanette wasn't her sister. Angry over this, Alvin decided to teach Brittany a lesson and had slipped a crab in her bathing suit. The damn thing had pinched the hell out of her as she panicked and screamed all over the beach.

"Oh nevermind her," Eleanor said. "You can have it."

"Yay!" the boy squealed as she pushed the plate over to him. Jeanette was wondering if she should eat her own crab out of Brittany's sight, when the principal's bellowing voice caught their attention.

"And now everyone, one of the highlights of tonight's fundraiser concert! I present to you all a local favorite here at Edison Elementary...Alvin and The Chipmunks!"

Brittany stuck her nose up, and walked away.

"Brit, where are you going?" Jeanette asked.

"You think I want to see Mr. I Worship Myself perform?" she spat. "HA! Besides, I'm going to get some real food."

She took off toward the food vendors. Meanwhile, the whole crowd cheered as the three Chipmunk brothers appeared on the stage. Simon took the microphone in his hand, looking unusually nervous.

"Greetings, everyone. Thank you all for coming to this wonderful event. The first song we'll play is 'Alvinson's Rootbeer Cooler.' "

Eleanor thought she saw Alvin give Theodore a look, and he quickly ducked beneath the drum set. A second later, he came back up, clearing his throat. Then, he began beating the bass drum with the foot clutch, as Alvin simultaneously blew into a saxophone. Simon got behind the keyboards. The crowd fell into a captivated silence as the music blared out through the speakers and Alvin started singing.

Some of the people started to dance on the grass, while others simply watched the performance or cheered the band on.

"Oh, they are so awesome!" little Nadine cooed. Eleanor and Jeanette had to agree. Before they knew it, they were also getting into the groove of the song.

"...Alvinson's rootbeer cooler, straight from the fountain of youth," Alvin sang. "It'll put you in a good-good-good-good-"

Suddenly, a look of alarm came over Simon's face. Alvin continued mouthing his last word for several seconds, before realizing something was wrong. Theodore gasped, and quickly ran toward something on the side of the stage. But in his panic, he tripped over several cords and fell flat on his belly.

The crowd was now puzzled. To their dismay, Eleanor and Jeanette realized what the Chipmunks had done. They were using one of their LPs on a record player. The track got messed up and was looping the song over and over.

"Oh no!" Eleanor gasped. "They were lip-synching!"

"But - but why would they do that?" Jeanette asked, confused.

Brittany also noticed, as the people around her began booing the Chipmunks. Simon and Theodore looked completely mortified, while Alvin smiled helplessly as the song continued to loop. Brittany couldn't help it and began laughing hysterically. To see Alvin embarrassed in front of a crowd of angry, betrayed fans induced a gleeful feeling of satisfaction in her.

Meanwhile, Dave had just arrived at the concert, pushing his way through the crowd. His blazing eyes met the Chipmunks' with a look that told them they were in big trouble. Alvin had disobeyed Dave again, by sneaking out of the house, knowing full well he couldn't perform because of a sore throat. He had managed to coerce his brothers into going along with his scheme, so they could perform and collect their free concert tickets.

"Phonies!" one angry fan shouted, slamming a fist into her food plate. The force was so strong that it sent a baby crab flying off it. Brittany was still laughing when the crab flew right in her mouth, and down her throat.

Brittany realized what she just swallowed. "Oh no! Did I just - just -? JEANETTE! ELEANOOOR!"

She dashed over to her sisters' table.

"HELP!" Brittany yelled, nearly knocking over Nadine. She grabbed Eleanor by her shirt collar. "I just swallowed a crab!"

"What-?"

"I SWALLOWED a crab! I'm going to die, Eleanor!" Brittany cried, shaking her. "Call 9-1-1!"

"Waita minute, calm down!" Eleanor said, overwhelmed by the confusion that was going on.

"Calm down?!" Brittany retorted. "This is the end of me!"

"Brit, just breathe, okay?" the blonde Chipette assured.

"How can I? It's inside of me! Get it out of me! Aaaah!"

"Pull yourself together!"

But Brittany let out a wail and stumbled back, clutching her stomach. "Goodbye Ellie, Jeanette!" With that, she passed out. Jeanette caught her, while Eleanor buried her face in her hands. This whole night had descended into chaos.

Nadine just sat there, stunned. Poor girl. Not only did the Chipmunks deceive the crowd and got most of them livid, but now Brittany was being the usual drama queen.

Jeanette sighed. "Maybe we should have stayed home."

Eleanor glared down at the unconscious Brittany. "Maybe _she_ should have."

  


  


~ FIN ~

  


  



End file.
